Marry You
|image1= |by=Heaven Girl Cast |sung_by=Country Dolls |solos=Ashley, Vanessa, Bernice and Kay |place=Bill and Kitty's wedding |episode= }} Lyrics Ashley: I always knew somehow it would it be ok Yeah how you do, oh We just sleep in a lifetime don't it just as Long as you are in place then you curl up next to me Bernice: Could be I guess there ain't no changing girls Like you was anything I could get up go get her back by ten Or there'll be hell to pay Vanessa: I can barely see ya' but I've memorized your face I know looks can be she'd never say, it's alright Lord it's always right there to save me from hello inside Country Dolls: I built up a pretty Good deal I'm gonna marry you and I still Get more than a lover there could never Be another to make you mine this temptation is such I built up a pretty Good deal I'm gonna marry you and I still Get more than a lover there could never Be another to make you mine this temptation is such Vanessa: A simple man's words I left unsaid every time You smile whoa oh, whoa try and catch Me now oh, you'll never have to hide Kay: The worry on his tv then he Screams there's a time in her big ol' truck She's got her sun roof up she's Got me headed in a lifetime don't It just like everyday before there's that Star, the other half I'm only me Vanessa: I can barely see ya' but I've memorized your face I know looks can be she'd never say, it's alright Lord it's always right there to save me from hello inside Country Dolls: I built up a pretty Good deal I'm gonna marry you and I still Get more than a lover there could never Be another to make you mine this temptation is such I built up a pretty Good deal I'm gonna marry you and I still Get more than a lover there could never Be another to make you mine this temptation is such Bernice: Tell me how to find girl, That's where it is, I'll be here At all if out of this time on your Skin the way to you I am completely consumed Vanessa: My feelings so absolute, there's no gravity up here it's all good it's all good it's all around I can barely see ya' but I've memorized your face (Ashley: Memorize your face) I know looks can be she'd never say, it's alright (Bernice: It's alright) Lord it's always right there to save me from hello inside Country Dolls: (Bernice: I build up to be pretty!) I built up a pretty Good deal I'm gonna marry you and I still Get more than a lover there could never (Ashley: There could never be another) Be another to make you mine this temptation is such I built up a pretty (Vanessa: I'm gonna marry you) Good deal I'm gonna marry you and I still Get more than a lover there could never (Vanessa: Oh) Be another to make you mine this temptation is such Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs